Murmullos
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Siempre eran los mismos comentarios despectivos tanto para su novio como para el pequeño discípulo de él./Fem!Afrodita. Mención de Mei.


Aún no se que me da por subir después de media noche, pero yo no dominó la inspiración ella me domina a mi cuando quiere. Bueno vengo con un drabble algo especial, si siempre lo digo, pero vamos todos son especiales y este no se como clasificarlo aún pero me gusto como quedó y veremos que tal resulta, porque creó que no hay ninguno así en FF o ¿si?.

Advertencias: Semi-AU. Posiblemente muy OoC. Fem!Afrodita y mención de Mei.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen de portada en esta historia.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Murmullos  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella estaba sentada en las gradas del coliseo viendo el entrenamiento que llevaban acabó algunos de los santos de oro con sus futuros sucesores y escuchando los murmullos acerca de su novio y discípulo, que otros caballeros y amazonas no escatimaban en dejar dentro de su mente o al menos decirlos donde ella no los escuchara, pero la verdad parecía no importarles que Afrodita les estuviera escuchando, más bien parecía que esperaban el momento en que la guardiana de piscis les diera la razón, sin embargo esta siguió con la mirada fija unicamente en el par que a ella le interesaba.

Vio como el más joven caía a suelo por un golpe certero que le propinó el canceriano mayor, el chico rodó por el piso y se incorporó rápidamente justo antes de recibir otro impacto y atacarlo, estaba progresando, pero los murmullos dejaron de serlo, ahora hablaban a un nivel de voz normal, no lo iba a demostrar pero se estaba hartando, siempre que les tocaba a ellos entrenar escuchaba lo mismo:

 _"Pobre chiquillo, que mala suerte tuvo"_

 _"¿Cómo es posible que dejen que lo trate así?"_

 _"¿Por qué ese mocoso tan torpe esta recibiendo entrenamiento para santo si no lo resiste?"_

 _"Da lástima su situación"_

Siempre eran los mismos comentarios despectivos tanto para su novio como para el pequeño discípulo de él, muchas veces había pensado callarlos pero sabía de sobra que no serviría de nada puesto que estos no conocían de verdad la relación de esos dos.

Si bien Death Mask era muy estricto y duro a la ahora de entrenar, eso no significaba que aún pese a su carácter arisco no fuese atento con Mei, vigilando que cumpliera sus deberes o estando pendiente cuando enfermaba, a veces parecía más padre de ese chiquillo claro que a su singular manera. Y Mei no se quedaba atrás, le tenía una gran cariño y respeto al santo dorado, inclusive se había teñido el pelo del mismo color que él, recordó la gracia que a ella y su par les provocó verlo así la primera vez ya, que no le había quedado bien. Pero esas son cosas que casi nadie veía en él, sólo se basaban en la fama que tenia de asesino en lugar de notar que por algo era caballero.

El entrenamiento al fin había concluido, así que se levantó de las gradas sacudiéndose el polvo y dispuesta a bajarse cuando alguien interrumpió su camino con la, al menos aparente intención de hablarle; era uno de esos jóvenes que estaba hablando mal de Mei si no se equivocaba. Al ver que el joven no decía nada ella optó por acabar todo lo más rápido posible.

—Si no me dirás nada al menos podrías dejarme seguir caminado.

—No, esperé amazona de piscis. Yo quería saber si usted sabe ¿qué se necesita para ser discípulo del santo de cáncer?

—Déjame adivinar, quieres que él te entrene — dijo con ligero toque de sarcasmo la mujer de cabellos celestes. Vio como el joven asentía, ¿cuantas veces le hacían a esa pregunta a la semana?. Ella únicamente atinó a suspirar algo fastidiada— ¿Cómo esperas que te entrene, si no puedes ir a preguntárselo?

Fue lo único que le dijo al joven antes de seguir caminado a la salida del coliseo donde vio con una sonrisa que ya la estaba siendo esperada por el par que ella se había dedicado a observar hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aún creó que me quedó algo OoC Dita. Bueno para quienes no sepan Mei (que debe tener como la edad de Ikki ya que se supone es el mayor de todos los hermanos) es discípulo de Death Mask, el tiene la armadura de Cabellera/Coma de Berenice y es protagonista en la novela de gigantomaquia (creó que así se escribe y aun no leo pero investige) y si lo que puse del cabello si lo hizo ya que de verdad admiraba mucho a Death, por eso creo que no debio ser un maestro malo ya que, al menos yo pienso que una cosa es tenerle respeto a tu maestro y otra es llegar a respetarlo y aparte honrarlo.

Y también pienso que bueno ellos se supone que estuvieron gran parte de tiempo con ellos educándolos y todo lo que incluye ser tutor, creó que eso se puede desarrollaren algunos casos como rol paterno, si no son muchos como con Albiore. Esperó que les gustara a los que llegaron hasta aquí enserio gracias jajajajaja

Dejen reviews enserio quiero saber su opinión y si voy por buen camino.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
